Starlight
by dreyk.z.black
Summary: All else irrelevant, nothing mattered but those lips and those eyes and those small spots where their bodies touched, this, this he was enraptured with. KiddxLaw Hard to describe so read, enjoy, and review.


He sat there, staring up at the man above him. Eyes roaming bodies, clothes unneeded as they were continuously drawn back to each other's eyes. A long, muscled body pressed tight against his as soft, hesitant lips touched his, a pale pink tongue coming out to flick into his open mouth, he felt, he knew. Eyes connected the whole time. A tattooed hand reached up into bright red hair, pulling the black lips onto his while they both silently moaned into the open-mouthed kiss. All else irrelevant, nothing mattered but those lips and those eyes and those small spots where their bodies touched, this, this he was enraptured with.

Starlight shone down on them, two lovers floating out in a small dingy, starlight smiled down on them as a pale manicured hand slowly placed itself behind the black hair. Legs entwined, the small points where their body touched flaring as if beacons and merging together into fields of heated fire. Eyes connected, as inseparable as their mouths. Tongues slowly mapped out the insides of each other's mouths, names mouthed into the leisurely kiss. Two sets of black starlit eyes touched, stuck together as if by steel, emotions spilling from the starlight, everything and anything seen and sent through them, through their starlit eyes. A tanned hand on the other's back complimented the one lounging in red hair as it wandered the dips and curves, touch making up for what eyes couldn't see. A soft gasp as hips moved against each other, accidentally then on purpose as they settled into a rhythm, wide eyes and soft lips all they saw, hips and skin and warmth all they felt.

Gasps and small moans as plentiful as the stars, skin illuminated in an unearthly glow as hands wandered and minds wondered, mapping out the skin beneath and above them. Patient kisses slowly more precise as curious hands became more sloppy. Bodies and minds pulled into the undertow of an ocean of feeling, sensations and pleasure screaming at each new movement, whenever a hand crept into a certain spot, if the look in the starlit eyes became too intense. Rustled red hair the only color among the pale and tanned skin, the darkness of the black sky, the deep blue of the night's ocean, the brilliance of the stars. Seconds lasting so much longer then made sense, each feeling, each minute, each touch an eternity of want and need and satisfaction and pleasure.

Lust and love, two words not strong enough, something more happened, something more needed, felt, seen, _there_ in the starlit eyes. Black darkness seen always as starkly unfeeling to anyone but this one, black darkness lit from within. A small boat filled with two lovers, a pale hand grabbing the side as the kisses became more and more desperate, lovers floating out of the realm of soft hesitant dreams, lovers in a small boat being thrown into a whirlpool, a plethora of feeling, of red and black hair, of starlight, of eyes, of everything. Sensation creeping upon them as if a spy, sensuality erupting as if a volcano while the feeling of rightness, of filling and being full and being complete exploded in and around them, the whole world reduced to eyes and skin and hungry lips.

Soft hair brushing the nape of necks, eye contact broken just once in a small moment of pain through the pleasure, a face brought down to rest in black hair, kisses breathed onto an ear as whispered apologies penetrated the night. Skin almost feverish, actions rushed as pain escaped minds and pleasure flew in. Already hurried motions became frantic as pleasure became overwhelming, the need to go and go and go and never stop rushing in, flooding all senses and immersing them in need, in want, in pleasure, in deprivation and hunger, sweat slicking movements as they rushed faster and faster, a tanned hand gripping red hair, a pale hand crushing pink lips to black ones.

The night's ocean a deep blue, small waves lapping against the boat, brilliant stars shone in a quiet, cloudless sky, the night devoid of life. Starlight reflected on the water, waves distorting the splendor, the only sound soft panting from the small boat, noise nonexistent in this night, this night for the two lovers. Voices, voices strained with perception of the other, voices traveled across the water and into the stilled night, no longer whispers but for one second shouts and yells as passion escalated and subdued, as bodies fell onto each other in the quiet aftermath.

Names spoken into ears, a shifting of slipping limbs as fluid-covered bodies moved into comfortable positions, a warm haven rested under the night sky, two lovers who slowly slept in each other's arms, two lovers who slept in the starlight as the night's ocean lapped at heir small boat, their black starlit eyes forever connected in their dreams.

_xx3xx3xx3xx_

So. This was totally not our style and completely separate from anything we've ever done, but we enjoyed writing it. It was harder to keep this short then it was to write. Hope you liked!

Disclaimer: If Oda ever saw anything we've written, his mind would explode because it was definitely NOT what he had in mind for One Piece. But it's more fun to think that Oda is secretly a creeper on this site and reads everyone's yaoi stories. xD

**R**ead and **R**eview, Shite kudasai**!**


End file.
